


Ever Dreamed Possible

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scare scene rewrite - because Clark's nightmare was unsatisfactory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Dreamed Possible

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Rose_etta for beta-ing! 

## Ever Dreamed Possible

by Jaded

<http://www.geocities.com/jadedsilver82>

* * *

Disclaimer: They're mine...only in my dreams. 

Feedback: Would be lovely. 

Author's 

* * *

"Did you know about this when I talked to you today?" 

"What?" Lex looked completely calm and composed in the middle of all the bustling chaos - and for some reason, that made Clark resent him, just a little. 

Clark's thoughts flashed back to Lana, Chloe, and Jason lying in their hospital beds. He couldn't stop the anger creeping into his voice. *"Did you know about this?"* 

Lex's eyes were steel-gray when he answered, unblinking and boring like drills into his skull. 

"Yes." His voice was smooth and even and...confident. All the things Lex usually was and why should this be any different, they were only in the middle of an _epidemic_. 

Clark swallowed, hard. The noise around them muted to a soft murmur, and Lex's words seemed to echo loudly in the sudden hush. 

"Yes, I knew. In fact - this?" Lex swept his arm in an arc to indicate the havoc around them. "This is all my fault. I caused this." 

Clark felt something crumple inside of him. Lex almost sounded...proud. He hadn't expected this; well, he didn't know _what_ he'd expected, but it certainly wasn't this. 

Lex raised an eyebrow at his silence. "What's the matter, Clark? Isn't this what you wanted? A confession?" 

"I wasn't -- " He began to protest and faltered. Yes, he'd wanted a confession. He'd needed to be angry at someone, needed someone to blame, to push all that frustration onto something tangible. He needed something real that he could fight. That he could hate. 

He hadn't expected to get it. 

"Lex --" Clark struggled to comprehend. "I... Lex, _why_?" The air felt thick and constricted around them. 

Lex shrugged, his next words cutting through the fog of Clark's thoughts, sharp and clear: "Because you believed me to be capable of it." A self-deprecating smirk lifted the corner of his lip. 

Clark felt like he'd been sucker-punched with a fistful of kryptonite. "What --" 

There was a knife in Lex's hand that hadn't been there before. 

"Lex... Lex, what are you doing?" 

"What you always knew I would do." Lex's eyes were the color of marble, swirls of blue-gray and glass-hard. "I'm fulfilling our destiny, Clark." 

And before he could answer -- faster than he could blink -- Lex was inches away, and a jolt shot up Clark's arm, a heavy pressure against his fist. 

He looked down in surprise. 

Fingers painted burnished red -- brighter than any of his primary-colored sweaters -- merged seamlessly with the spreading stain splashed against Lex's torso. 

"No..." 

It was his own hand wrapped around the hilt buried in Lex's gut, blood dribbling slowly down his wrist, warm and -- he shuddered -- and familiar. 

His own hand twisting deeper, even as he watched, wide-eyed with horror; the knife sliding in so easily and looking like it belonged there. 

"No!" His eyesight blurred, crimson and white -- Lex hurt, _dying_ , in fuzzy, watercolor vision, his suit spattered in ruby-red droplets that continued to sprinkle themselves all over his face and body, until Clark, blinking, looked up and realized the skies had opened up with scarlet-tears. 

Lex leaned forward, a sickening, liquid crunch as the blade slipped in further -- he couldn't let go, _why couldn't he let go?_ Blue eyes sharp as bones, crinkling at the corners as Lex stretched his mouth wide in a macabre grin. 

"Destiny, Clark. It's all we have left." 

He tilted his head up and crushed his mouth to Clark's, hard and bitter -- copper tingeing over Clark's tongue -- blood on his hands, blood on his lips, wet and slick as lies. It was filling his mouth, and he choked on it, swallowing convulsively, and he was drowning, drowning in Lex, down and down and down. 


End file.
